


Things You Said While You Were Drunk

by StrawberryDreamboat



Series: Things You Said....[Collection of Gratsu Mini-Fics] [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angry Kissing, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryDreamboat/pseuds/StrawberryDreamboat
Summary: I miss you. So simple, yet so hard.





	Things You Said While You Were Drunk

“Come to the party!” They said. 

“It’ll be fun!” They said.

Oh he was having a great time. Gray at least had to keep telling himself so. After all, when Fairy Tail partied, they partied _hard_ until the sun came up. It was either that ending or a reasonable amount passed out somewhere on the floor and it was unanimously decided maybe they should relax for the night. In any case, Gray really wanted to be at home.

“Gray! Gray c’mere..!” Natsu called out loudly, leaning over his shoulder and nuzzling it. 

“Natsu I’m literally right here what...have you been drinking?!” Gray recoiled slightly, turning around to grab the other man’s shoulders. “Hey, hey moron focus over here.”

“Oh wha…? No, I’m completely...I’m totally okay” Natsu stammered over his words, a light pink blush decorating tan cheeks as his eyes finally focused on the mage in front of him. “Whatcha’ doing just over here! Dance with me!”

“Natsu, you and I both know you cannot dance” Gray sighed, steadying Natsu still. “What were you drinking?”

“Iunno” Natsu shrugged as a goofy smile played across his face. 

Gray felt his eye visibly twitching. Not only did this idiot invite him to stay, but now he was drunk off his poor ass. Meaning, he would have to Natsu home and probably stay there to make sure he took care of himself properly. 

Yeah, he totally should’ve stayed home. 

“Gray, Gray, Gray” Natsu repeated his name in a slow and needy tone, like he was worried Gray was way too far away to understand him. 

“What,” Gray sighed, heeding to the stupidity.

“Did you know...Bisca and Alzack...are like...engaged?” Natsu disclosed slowly.

“Yeah, that’s why we’re having this party” Gray sighed, rubbing his temples. “Come on, we’re going to get you seated and some water.”

“Okay!” Natsu hiccuped softly and followed after him. “I missed you sooo much when you were gone..” 

“Did you now?” Gray was just trying to get him to the table, why did this have to be so fucking hard?

“Like I was so lonely, I thought I’d _die_! You’re like my best friend, dude” Natsu slurred his words softly as he tried to get his point across. “And you’re important to me.” 

Gray wanted to tell him to shut up, that Natsu had no idea what this was doing to Gray’s poor heart. His poor and weak heart. Natsu had no idea what Gray’s feelings for him were. In fact, Gray would’ve liked to keep it that way. If the guild found out that he was in love with Natsu they would riot...maybe even throw _them_ a party. 

In any case? He wanted to keep it a secret...preferably until he died.

“You’re like...you’re like so imporart to me…” Natsu continued his thoughts, pausing to take a drink from his cup and then laying against Gray again. “You are so...so much…” 

“Natsu please shut up..” Gray sighed rubbing his temples. “Just shut up.” 

“No, if I don’t say it then how will you know I missed you?” Natsu blubbered grabbing at his shirt and tugging Gray closer. “Please…?”

“Seriously!” Gray shoved him slightly, his shoulders tense and his face contorting with bitter feelings of anger. “You’re playing too much right now it’s making me angry.”

“Well sorry! ‘Course you’d be cold towards me you always are!” Natsu fumed taking another drink. “You’re an assholeee…”

Gray watched him saunter off, biting his lip and ordering a shot of his own. He couldn’t stand how Natsu played him like a fool. _For_ a fool. Maybe he was too hard on Natsu, they’d been apart for weeks. Of course the other didn’t know why he was mad, it was unfair to treat him like that. 

Getting up from the bar, Gray sauntered back over to where Natsu had sat down presumably to sulk and drink. 

“Sorry for exploding” He apologized watching Natsu bite the rim of the cup. “I’m stressed.”

“Nah that’s something else, you really can’t believe I missed you can you?” Natsu asked irritably. “‘Course you can’t.”

“No, I was annoyed that you kept playing with me” Gray snapped back. 

“Playing with you? What the fuck are you talking about?” Natsu blinked, the empty cup being crushed between the hand that was holding it. 

“Grabbing me and shit while saying you missed me?” Wasn’t it obvious? Wasn’t it painfully obvious.

“Cos I missed you that much you dick” Natsu grabbed another cup and Gray’s arm stopped him. “Now you’re going to regulate how much I drink? I’m an adult.”

“Do you really miss me like that?” Gray sounded...desperate. He didn’t like it. Natsu had him in a position wrapped around his finger but he didn’t realize how close their faces were now.

“If you make me say it again I’ll take it back..” Natsu was looking up at him, his cheeks flushed and not from the alcohol anymore.

“...Say it one more time” Gray whispered, getting closer. “And I won’t ask again.”

“I missed you..” Natsu murmured leaning in more.

When their lips touched, it was like they were finally sealing something that had been open. Putting the cap on a bottle. They stayed like that for a while, pulling away only to dive back into one another. They kissed until they couldn’t breathe sucking and nipping on eachother’s lips tasting the alcohol they’d both been drinking.


End file.
